


Feast

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Food Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Phichit arrives in Switzerland to spend time with his boyfriend, but before they get to any action, he demands to be fed.Oh, does Chris have a feast planned.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, just some fluffy romance followed by some smut. Shout out to JayceCarter for pushing me to do this, and for giving it a read through before I posted it.

Phichit fell onto the sofa as soon as he entered Chris’ house, refusing to remove any of his outer layers. He huffed at Chris’s chuckling, then relaxed into the warmth his breath provided. The sofa next to him dipped and Phichit fell sideways, keeping his smile hidden in his coat as Chris held him against his chest.

               “Cold, amant?”

               A shiver wracked Phichit as the warm air from Chris’s mouth caressed his ear. “Of course I’m cold. It’s negative bajillion degrees outside!”

               Chris chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Phichit’s back. “You know, if you would take off your cold outside clothes, I could help warm you up.”

               “Oh no, no you don’t.” Phichit glared at the Swiss man. “Last time I visited and you said that we did nothing but fuck for three days.”

               Chris gave a lewd smile. “I don’t recall you complaining about that.”

               Phichit rolled his eyes and stood, unzipping his large winter coat. “Of course I enjoyed that. What I didn’t enjoy was forgetting to eat that whole time and nearly wasting away to nothing.”

               “I’m fairly certain you enjoyed ignoring your training diet for the fun of it after that. And with the energy you still had, I doubt you were wasting away.”

               Phichit glared at Chris has he walked back over to stand in front of him. “That’s still not the point.” he placed a hand on each side of Chris’s head, leaning over him. “The point, waan jai,” Phichit sat himself straddling Chris’s lap, “is that you promised to cook me a romantic feast.”

               “So I did.” Chris leaned forward, hoping to steal a kiss.

Phichit stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Will I be getting this feast anytime soon?”

               Chris hummed. “I suppose I did promise. Are you sure you don’t want anything else first?”

               Phichit pretended to consider before removing his finger and capturing Chris’s lips in a kiss. Phichit ground down onto his boyfriends lap, pulling a groan out of the other man as he did so. Phichit nibbled at Chris’s lower lip, and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue playfully into Chris’s mouth when it opened. Chris brought his hands up Phichit’s back, rubbing the muscles as he did so, then slid them back down to grab Phichit’s ass. Just as he did, Phichit abruptly pulled away and stood up, flashing him an evil grin. “No, I’m really hungry. Famished, even. I want to eat.”

               “Merde!” Chris rubbed a hand over his face and pulled in a deep breath. “Alright, I can feed le petit demon.”

               Phichit clapped his hands and bounced excitedly. “Do you want any help?”

               “No, I want it to be a surprise, so you are hereby banned from the kitchen.”

               “Well then, guess I better go get ready for dinner.” he grabbed his luggage and disappeared down the hallway to Chris’s bedroom and the master bath.

 

 

“Phichit, dinner’s ready!” Chris called down the hallway as he pulled two wine glasses down from a cabinet.

               “Excellent, I just finished getting ready.”

               Chris chuckled as he poured the wine. “What could have possibly taken you this long to get ready?” he asked as he turned to face the smaller man. Chris’s mouth dropped open.

               Phichit leaned casually against the wall in a clingy black dress with black heels to match. His winged eyeliner, always present, was more embellished and complimented with what looked to be...

               “Is, is that glitter?”

               Phichit pretended to pout. “I spend all this time picking out the perfect outfit and getting ready, and all you can do is ask if I’m wearing glitter? Which I am, and it’s fabulous, but still.”

               Chris shook his head and strode over to Phichit, handing him a wine glass before embracing him with the now free arm. “I apologize, copain. I did not expect to turn around to find such a gorgeous angel in my house. And you are, indeed, gorgeous.”

               Phichit rolled his eyes but offered a small smile. “Thank you. I hope I’m not overdressed.”

               “Not in the slightest. All the food is in the dining room, shall we?”

               Phichit’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the literal feast laid out before him. “You over did it, I didn’t really intend for you to make this much food.”

               “Nonsense, you wanted a feast, so I got you a feast, with a very special dessert.”

               Phichit wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck to pull him into a kiss. “Perfect. What do we have to eat here?”

               Chris pointed to each dish as he named it. “Drunken clams with sausage, a pomegranate goat cheese salad with candied pecans, scallops in a brandy mushroom cream sauce, and a chocolate coffee rubbed steak.”

               “If I didn’t know any better, Mr. Giacometti, I would say you were trying to lure me into bed with food.” Phichit raised an eyebrow playfully.

               Chris feigned shock. “I am certain I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Chulanont.”

               “I do not believe that for a moment, Mr. Giacometti. Given who you are and your interests in the culinary arts, I am quite certain that you know the meal you have presented me here is loaded with so called, aphrodisiacs.”

               Chris placed a hand on his cheek in fake surprise. “Well would you look at that, Mr. Chulanont. So I have. And I’m afraid the theme has continued with dessert.”

               “And what would be for dessert?” Phichit sashayed over to the table and began to scoop food onto his plate, making sure that Chris always had the best view of his legs in the heels.

               Chris joined him at the table. “Chocolate covered bourbon soaked cherries and salted chocolate dipped mandarin oranges.” he leaned over to speak into Phichit’s ear, causing the smaller man to shudder in delight. “Which I fully intend to eat off of you, mi amant.”

 

*

 

A moan escaped Phichit as Chris enclosed a nipple, on which he placed a cherry, and proceeded to suck and nibble on it. He skimmed a slice of the chocolate dipped mandarin down Phichit’s smooth stomach before resting it next to his cock, skillfully managing not to touch it. Phichit groaned and bucked his hips, trying to get contact for his straining member with something. Instead, Chris pinned his hip down with one hand and switched nipples, this time placing a cherry in his belly button.

               “Patience, copain. You can’t rush dessert, it’s insulting to the chef.”

               Phichit opened his mouth to offer a retort, and instead found it full of Chris’s tongue. He curled his hands into Chris’s blonde hair and pulled him deeper. When they finally broke apart for air, Phichit managed a smirk. “Surely the chef gets to taste dessert too.”

               Chris chuckled and grabbed a cherry from the bowl that sat next to Phichit’s head. “Of course.”

               Phichit hummed as cherry was gently placed in his mouth, sucking on Chris’s fingers as they slowly withdrew. His eyes fluttered as the dark chocolate melted across his tongue.

               “Good?”

               “Very.”

               “Good.” Chris pressed his lips to Phichit’s again before trailing a line down to his bellybutton to suck the cherry out. Phichit moaned and arched his back. As Chris nibbled down lower, grabbing a mandarin slice with his teeth and dragging up the flushed member of his lover, he found the bottle of lube sitting next to the two bowls of fruit and squirted some on his fingers. Phichit shuddered as he felt the cool gel circle around his entrance, and gasped as his cock was suddenly engulfed by warmth at the same time a finger pushed in.

               “Kie!” Phichit swore as Chris’s tongue flicked over the slit of his cock. His fingers entangled themselves better into the mop of blonde hair, and he gently tugged on it, drawing a moan from Chris which caused him to thrust his hips. Chris sucked in his cheeks and slowly dragged his mouth of off Phichit’s member with a pop. He gently kissed the tip before sliding up to grab a mandarin slice and hold it with his teeth, offering the other half to his partner. He crooked the one finger he had inside Phichit, pulling a growl out of him. Phichit tried to shove his hips down so Chris could reach further inside him while at the same time propping himself up on one arm to bite into the mandarin slice.

               “Are you ready for more, Mr. Chulanont?” Chris’s voice was low and gravely.

               “Only if more means you getting more fingers inside of me right this instant.”

               Chris immediately pushed another finger into his lover. “So impatient and demanding, mon amant.” He began to carefully scissor his fingers.

               “You know you love it.” Phichit managed to gasp out as Chris’s fingers hit the bundle of nerves he had been looking for.

               Phichit lost track of time as Chris slipped another finger in, whining at the feeling of emptiness as he withdrew them.

               “If you really want I can get you off that way, but I thought you would rather have the last course right now.” Chris leisurely spread more lube onto his own cock, moaning while watching Phichit’s heaving chest and fiery eyes.

               “Is the last course you?”

               Chris nipped at Phichit’s ear lobe. “In fact, it is.”

               “Then I am still starving.”

               Chris lined himself up, fed Phichit another cherry, and bit down on Phichit’s shoulder as he slid into the man sprawled beneath him. Phichit, ever impatient, lifted his hips to move Chris in deeper, faster.

               Chris scraped his teeth across the side of Phichit’s neck once he was fully inside the younger man. He pulled his hips back til just his tip was still encased in the warmth of Phichit’s hole, then snapped them forward, causing a groan to escape from the both of them. Phichit wrapped his legs firmly around Chris’s waist and used them as leverage so he could snap his own hips to meet Chris’s.

               “Ah! Chris!” Phichit felt heat start to build in his lower abdomen as Chris pounded into his prostrate.

               “Phi! I’m – I’m getting close.” Chris managed to gasp, feeling himself start to lose the steady rhythm he had kept up to this point.

               Phichit scraped the nails of his fingers down Chris’s back and dug them into Chris’s ass as his body shuddered from his orgasm. He then grabbed his own cock and quickly pumped it a few times to bring his own relief.

               Chris managed to collapse to the side of Phichit where the bowls weren’t located.  After he managed to catch his breath, he caressed Phichit’s cheek. “What did you think of dessert?”

               “Delicious. We should come to this place again sometime.” Phichit replied with a smirk. Chris groaned and pulled Phichit in close, head resting on shoulder, as they relaxed and enjoyed the hazy afterglow.


End file.
